Eyes Tell a Story
by YFerchArDan
Summary: One shot The moments after Annie won the 70th Hunger Games through Finnicks POV


**Heya! Just like to point out that obviously don't own anything. Hope you enjoy and reviews would be lovely. Thanks **

He stood staring at the screens in front of him, all projecting the same image. A dishevelled and wild girl being winched into the air to board a hovercraft. He should have been grateful. He should have been ecstatic. _His _Annie had just won, survived against all odds and defied the Capitol's wishes by staying alive. So why then, as he looks to her face, does he feel empty? Her face bares no significant differences to the last time they saw one another. He is told that in comparison to other victors coming out of the arena she looks marvellous, no major wounds that affect her appearance.

To him though, her appearance looks far worse than imaginable, no physical wounds only emotional ones. Through the lack of food and safety her face has thinned and cheeks sunken. Her eyes once a glassy green now dark and clouded, giving her the impression of someone who has lost all hope.

People are cheering around him, some even clapping him on the back. He ignores the well wishers comments about Annie's fine physical state. Is he the only one that notices her actual state of health? He doesn't know what upsets him most, her vacant eyes or piercing cries as she is put on the hovercraft. These victors that surround him, shouldn't they understand the mental torment she has gone through? They all have memories that are too painful to talk aloud about and nightmares that haunt them in the night. Silent sympathy is what they share. Not worrying about morphling and alcohol addictions, after all it does ease the pain.

They have no interest in the games any more, even as victors. Abused and betrayed by the Capitol they spare little thoughts for anyone but themselves. After all wasn't it caring about others that left them weak and vulnerable to the Capitol's cruel torture.

This, he understands well. No one refuses the Capitol. Not even the famous Finnick Odair. Refusing them has left him vulnerable, in ways he didn't think possible. _His _Annie was going to pay for his arrogance and his rebellion against the Capitol. That he would never forgive himself for.

She never understood why the Capitol would be interested in her, but he knew. While the Capitol controlled her, they had him exactly where they wanted him. Him their puppet and they acting as his puppet master. He was powerless against them. They had Annie and would use her as a way of coaxing their golden haired, green eyed sex god. Putting on a show for the lovely ladies in the Capitol.

Across the room, one glance at Mags makes him feel on the verge of collapse. She is sitting on a sofa gazing at the images of Annie on the screen. Biting his lip to contain his cries, he makes his way towards her dodging yet more congratulations. Kneeling down besides her, she gives him one tearful shake of the head and a mouthed 'No' that crushes him. Gone. She is no longer _his _Annie, tortured and haunted, she is now property of the Capitol. "Wh-whats wrong with her?" he whispers his voice breaking

Taking her eyes away from the screens Mags looked at him sadly. Taking both his hands into hers she replies "We should know better than everyone how the arena changes people."

"Yes!" he says desperately "LOOK AT HER Mags!" his voice reaching hysteria

"She is going to need you Finnick, don't give up hope on her, she's in there somewhere." Mags said soothingly patting his shoulder. "Come on, we need to be there to meet her,"

They quickly made their way out of the room and along the winding corridors of the training centre. They came to an abrupt halt at the sight the sight of two peacekeepers flanking a dark haired girl. They had their hands gripped tightly around her wrists.

"There's no need for that, she's victor now!" He said sternly

Reluctantly they loosened their grip and the girl dropped to the floor as if they had been holding her up. Rushing towards her tries to help her up. She flinches at his touch and starts to scream. Drawing her into him closer, he looks into her eyes. No longer are they bright and sunny, dull and haunted they look now. Gripping onto her tight he whispers 'What have they done to you Annie?

**Well there you go, sorry about that kind of cheesy ending but please tell me what you thought of it even if you thought it was rubbish! Honestly I won't mind! **

**Diolch y fawr iawn xx**


End file.
